The Tick vs. Earthworm Jim
Earthworm Jim vs The Tick is a What-if Death Battle. Description H''eroes, they are brave and smart, but these two insect-infected heroes are VERY strong yet VERY idiotic. Who will win this nostalgic 90's battle?!'' Interlude '''Boom: It's been a while, but we are back! Wiz: It's time to settle a pretty stupid but awesome nostalgic 90's fight! Boom: THE TICK! Wiz: vs. Earthworm Jim! Boom: He's Wiz and I'm Boomstick! Wiz: And it's our job to analyze their weapons, armor, and skills to find out WHO will win, A DEATH BATTLE!! Earthworm Jim Wiz: Earthworm Jim was your particular worm who dug and ate dead things, until out of complete nowhere, he was given his trademark suit and ventured as Earthworm Jim! Boom: Why Jim? Well why the suit?! Wiz: His suit is an important key to him, giving him super strength, skill, but... not brains... Boom: Earthworm Jim is STUPID. Wiz: Well, he's a Earthworm, he's supposed to be stupid, or so you think! You see, Earthworms have a special skill of detecting anything from anywhere, they are also sensitive. Jim is a tad different, with Jim, he can detect very well, but he usually ignores this, which leads him into trouble. Boom: Aside from all that, Earthworm Jim has a handy blaster! This fabulous blaster is a key tool of Jim's. Issue is, he only gets 100 bullets, and Jim is known to waste them very fast. Wiz: He may waste them fast, but to cover for that, Jim has super strength and excellent guard to cover that! In fact, he is so strong, he can go toe to toe with Mortal Kombat like characters; the ClayFighters and beat them to the putty goes dry! Boom: That was terrible... Wiz: Tough crowd, whatever. In the show, he was shown to BEND solid steel as well as lift a spaceship, which is 1221000ibs. (3.4 metric tons). Also, Jim has many other weapons, like the Bubble Gun, which, does nothing, literally. Also, his fingers can even become guns and shoot! Boom: Despite his super strength and weapons, his ultimate weapon? The Barn Blaster! Wiz: This weapon will obliterate EVERYTHING that gets in its way! Also, after use, Earthworm Jim will get hit back VERY far, leaving him vulnerable. Boom: And if this isn't bad enough, insult to injury, he can preform a Claytality, which is a Fatality in the clay world of freaks. Wiz: Regardless, Earthworm Jim will do what it take to save his coocky whoppy world! Earthworm Jim: AND THE CRIMINAL MASTERMIND BEHIND ALL THIS IS.... SANTA CLAUS!! I knew he couldn't be trusted, always going down chimneys, and what about those poor elves, DOES HE PAY THEM?! OR ARE THEY ...SLAVES TO HIS EVIL WILL?! *sees MonkeyForAHead* Then again...Maybe Santa's just the cherry nosed personification of holiday spirit... '' Tick Wiz: The Tick was an English superhero who calls out to justice, and the way he says it?! ''The Tick: SPOOOOOON! Boom: Really? Anyway, the Tick came from absolutely nowhere, Tick not only shares his sheer stupidity to the world, but also his super strength! The Tick: SPOOOOOOOOOOON! Boom: WE GET IT! Wiz: While on the topic of his strength, he is powerful, but thinks very immaturely and that can lead him to weaker points, for example, he could lift a whole building with his strength, but if he can't focus enough, he can't even lift a towel. Boom: As shown in the cartoon and shows, he is able to lift a soda machine with ease! And if that's not enough, Tick even has "Dramatic Power", where everything he does becomes dramatized. Wiz: A soda machine weighs from 200-1,000 ibs. But we can safely say the one he famously pulled up was about 400 ibs. Later, he is shown to lift 60 TONS. Boom: WOAH! THAT'S A LOT! Wiz: Quite strong, yes, but his ultimate weakness? the antennas! if those pop off, he Tick is outclassed COMPLETELY, loses focus, and is helpless. Boom: The Tick is ready for action! ' ''Thrakkorzog: "Surrender, Tick, you're helplessly outclassed." Tick: "I don't know the meaning of the word, 'surrender'... I-I mean, I know it, I'm not dumb, just not in this context." Fight At a valley way, Tick stands and admires himself and picks up Cpt. America's shield from a previous fight. Tick: I feel wonderful Arthur! I feel, well, me! Earthworm Jim: NOT SO FAST! Enslaving this poor bunny rabbit for your...EVIL DOING?! Arthur: Uh...I'm a moth... Tick: WELL! Let's settle this! Arthur, go home, I'll take care of this! '''FIGHT!! Jim starts firing at Tick, and Tick dodges the plasma shots! Tick and Jim now haul at each other with their tremendous strength! Jim then uses his bubble blaster!! Which did NOTHING... Tick then slow mows the entire fight and dramatically punches Jim and combos him! Jim then gets up and uses his uppercut to throw him into the roof! COMMERCIAL BREAK! As the fight moved to the roof, Jim and Tick keep wrestling each other with no break! Then, Jim uses his finger guns, which keeps Tick at a distance! Then, Tick rushes at Jim and dunks him into a trash can! Jim gets out and shoots at Tick, and as soon as you could say "groovy", Jim was out of bullets! Tick and Jim then enter a mighty fight, but then, Jim pulls out the BARNYARD BLASTER!! The super blast knocks back Jim and Tick. Tick laughed at Jim's dismay, but then, he got dizzy... COMMERCIAL BREAK! Tick was dizzy, and his antennas were gone!! Jim then uses his strength to beat Tick to a crisp, and then Jim wraps his earthworm body and chokes Tick to death. K.O!! Results Boom: NNNNNNNNNNNOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!!!! Sad but true, Jim and Tick's strength is EQUAL, but why did Jim win? The Barnyard Gun. If it wasn't for that, This fight could have gone forever. Tick couldn't swallow the truth... THE WINNER IS EARTHWORM JIM Next Time on DEATH BATTLE!! (Windindi) Gohan vs. Superboy THE SUPER SEASON 1 FINALE!! Who would you be rooting for? Earthworm Jim Tick Category:What-If? Death Battles Category:'Video Games vs Comic Books' themed Death Battles Category:Windindi Category:Completed What-If? Death Battles Category:'Eponymous Characters' themed Death Battles Category:What-If? Death Battles completed in 2015